<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight with Your Fist by Lebaguette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435086">Fight with Your Fist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebaguette/pseuds/Lebaguette'>Lebaguette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HoloEN, HoloID, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Mystery, Starting slow :), Voilence, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:29:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebaguette/pseuds/Lebaguette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison Morton a 16 year old was sentenced to prison for a disastrous murder she had some how pulled off. Searching for a goal to continue on with her life hasn't been easier until she has met a certain boss. </p><p>Allison wasn't special or anything. She isn't any good with technology, gets injured often, but has no idea how to patch something (bandages fixes everything) neither is she good with guts or gore she has seen it too often that it made her sick. she did have a position to fight tho and that is what she will do until she can finally move on from her past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Feisty and I like it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time actually posting a work of my own! My grammar especially is not that good as I can tell heh. . . but I had fun so that is what counts! </p><p>This story was inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067493/chapters/68762445 by lightningstormtc (check it out) and this pic as well https://twitter.com/Alpholo_V/status/1318249856650018816/photo/1</p><p>Tell me who you want to add :D or any suggested events that you would like to see occur! Thank for your time, see ya!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Sitting on the edge of the bed a trail of blood trickles it’s way down the side of the head. This was the numerous amount of times Allison had got involved in fights with the prison mates. To the point, even the officers had lost hope of her. No matter who approaches her she sends them away with a glare, the worst-case scenario that occurred had been someone trying to talk to her on the days Allison was in her feels . . . they might have ended up with some broken bones here or there.  The cell gate creaks open catching her attention as an officer enters, a glare tracks them watching their every move, however soon a figure follows in right after. </p><p> </p><p>Her fiery bright orange hair swayed while the tips of her hair were splashes of turquoise. She pats her suit fixing her appearance and blowing a puff of smoke from her cigarette greeting her with a grin. Allison frowned, she wasn’t having any of it today. </p><p>“Look whatever you want I need you to fuck off, you saw those assholes with their broken arms I’m sure you don’t want to be like them,” she spat internally groaning. Her day hasn’t been going well after all. </p><p>“Allison! Watch your damn tone here! I am so sorry Tenchou-,” the officer first scolds then tries to apologize just to be silenced with a finger. </p><p>“Oooo, I like her, feisty here aren’t we,” Tenchou laughs, not fazed at any of Allison’s tough acts. “You amuse me, so please join my crew and work for me!” she chirps holding out a hand towards the prisoner. </p><p>“I don’t work for anyone, screw off I’m not interested,” the girl retorts slapping the hand away. This time she got up shoving her hands in her pockets, it was about time they should start heading out. </p><p>“We got money, weapons, food, and a home. What can I do to convince you then?” Tenchou questions leaning in dangerously close. She was sure persistent, it takes quite the courage to get this close to Allison. </p><p>“Wait Tenchou, don’t get too close- '' the officer protested. It was too late as a fist was swung straight into the face of the boss. Nose bleeding she stood up from the impact palm up in the air as a sign of “I am ok” a taser was already in the hands of the guard while Allison stood jaws clenched.  </p><p>“Holy shit, that was one hell of a punch you threw. Ugh, I think my nose might be broken as well, crap. anyway here you might want this, my number and address are on here,” she spoke wincing when she touched her nose. She turned her back and decided that was enough for the day. “You would make a great fighter on my team. Think about it, I pay plenty if that doesn’t convince you enough!” she shouts back. The cell closes and locks, Allison goes and observes the business card. </p><p>“Huh, Takanashi Kiara. Interesting name,” Allison mutters stuffing the business card in her pocket. Flopping onto the bed she stares up at the ceiling pondering at her thoughts.</p><hr/><p>(while outside)</p><p>Walking out Kiara pulled out a handkerchief  </p><p>“Kiara are you alright!? You should have told me to go in with you!” a pink-haired woman shouts worried. </p><p>“Aww, I knew you loved me Cali! Are you going to kiss it to make it better?” Kiara teased giving a small laugh while making a kissy face.</p><p>“Guh- nevermind I hope that hurts like hell. I shouldn’t even have said anything,” Cali groans pinching the bridge of her nose secretly hiding a forming blush. </p><p>Takanashi Kiara or Tenchou(code name: Leader Phoenix), one of the bosses of the top organization, Hololive. It was much respected among the citizens due to their “clean up” system. They are a questionable crew with their strange members however, they specialize in cases dealing within the mafia world. Their goal was to gain the top spot of the throne. Overthrowing everyone hoping to make a better usage out of it or just leaving it all behind. It has been a while every since the organization had started looking at their progress now they had made a huge impact in the crime rates. </p><p>Mori calliope known as Cali (code name: Silent Reaper) is one of Kiara’s escorts, due to an incident not too long ago fussed over Phoenix to hire a new bodyguard. Someone at least different from the reaper itself. Maybe even the opposite of her. The thought of the bird getting overly friendly with another bodyguard admits a strange aura from Cali.</p><p>The wind picks up it’s pace when a black Limo appears snapping the reaper out of her thoughts. It was time to go. They had a long day of work piled ahead of them after all. </p><hr/><p>(Back to prison)</p><p>"Eat up while you can," a gruff voice admits from the cell door. The officer had slid in dinner for her, she was banned from exiting the cell until tomorrow. Instead of spending her time sleeping in, she had been staring at the card that was gifted to her. The itch to be free out in the world urged her to say yes, yet she had to fight and that what she has been doing for most of her life anyways. It would be better to just sleep all day, but she can make new friends as well since she got along with no one here at all. </p><p>"Ughhh, screw this!" Allison grumbles. Each bite she took she fought with her mind saying yes one second and no the other. Shorter words she was smiling one second then frowning when she took her next bite.</p><p>"You got something on your mind kid?" the Guard spoke raising an eyebrow. Normally she would just stay quiet until one of the guards looked away, it couldn't hurt right?</p><p>"Trying to decide wither I should do something or not," she mutters letting out a loud sigh. slumping in her chair she took a glance at the officer.</p><p>"Well go ahead, even if part of you don't want to do it you might find a purpose in it. Anyone you missed at home you wanna see?" he asks glancing back.</p><p>"No, my family was killed by a group. I don't really have anywhere to go," Allison mutters this time staring at the ceiling trying to avoid the topic.</p><p>"That tough kid. I hope you would take the chance you might find more than just a family out there, then here," he advised. The moment he walked away she thought of her answer. </p><hr/><p>Morning role call was a pain and Allison hopes that was be the last time someone would wake her up like this again. After all today was a special day. </p><p>After breakfast she went over to the phone visit (or whatever it called ;-; srry) and rang in a number. A few rings later there was silence. Starting to lose hope the line soon connects.</p><p>"KIKERIKI! I see you had decided to call!" Kiara shouts then cheering "WooHoo!"</p><p>"Um, yea I called to say yes to your request. When will I be leaving?" Allison grumbles her ears still ringing from that yell. </p><p>"Pack your bags right now! Ill be sending someone over just look for Cali!" Kiara instructed, she was smiling ear to ear on the other side.</p><p>"Wait, who is Cali-" Allison well tried to ask only to be met with a broken line. "You have to be kidding me," she sighs, making her way to get her stuff. </p><p>She made her way down after explaining to the chief there stood a tall pink hair woman with long silky hair. . . </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Needles Will be My New Enemy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Introduction of other members start from here-starting with a specialized doctor :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that Cali? The one Kiara- I mean, boss told me who would pick me up,” Allison questions in her thoughts. She was shook from her appearance, Cali was downright gorgeous of course, but the glare that was sent over her way threw chills down Allison’s spine.</p><p>Not to mention her simple outfit had frozen Allison in place, the pink haired reaper had just a white button up shirt having the top popped open from her generous. . . chest size and the black jean hugged her long legs nicely as well. Small bits of sweat was slowly making its way down Allison's head.</p><p>“You are the one Kusotori wants me to pick up right? You know the person who punched their boss in their face,” Cali spoke raising an eyebrow. “You are surprisingly young as well, don’t worry you did a nice job punching her,” A sigh of relief was shared even if Allison had no idea which position Cali was in, it’s better to not start any rivalry with anyone.</p><p>“I’m Allison Morton, nice to meet you. I assume you are Cali right?” Allison questions holding out a hand to greet her new coworker.</p><p>“Mori Calliope, but whatever Cali is fine. "You really think I was going to punch you or something for hurting Kusatori?” Cali chuckles, slowly shaking the hand of the new bodyguard.</p><p>“I don’t want to start a rivalry here. Especially if one of them ends up being her girlfriend or whoever important,” Allison spoke nonchalantly, not realizing the blood that had creeped onto the face of Calliope. When turning Allison saw the blush she decided to start off with mental notes for the year. She nods with an “I see,” softly muttered out enough to be heard.</p><p>“H-hey! Don’t get the wrong idea! I just work as her escort, that’s it!” Cali grumbles letting out a big huff. No, this was not the first time she had denied her liking for the phoenix. Making their way to the exit a black limo stood halt at the entrance. The window slowly scrolls downwards and a familiar face pops up, this time with a bandage covering her nose.</p><p>“KIKERIKI! HURRY, HURRY! AND HI CALI MY WIFE!” Kiara shouts making the pink haired pinch the bridge of her nose groaning. Allison had to pull off the urge to not laugh. The car door was held open by Cali for Allison to get through first, however a shake of head was given that the reaper should get in. She liked the window seat better. The limo finally had started to move when the door slammed shut, a short silence was brought among the three until Kiara interrupted.</p><p>“Sooooo, welcome aboard Allison! I see you have met the love of my life!” Kiara chirps giving a big grin towards Allison.</p><p>“Kusotori!! I swear I will not hesitate to break another bone beside your nose!” Cali warns. Kiara didn’t care leaning her head on the irritated woman. Noises were drowned out for Allison the view outside had her captivated. Each house, each different cars driving by and each people that were laughing with friends or trying to get to work on time. The air was plentiful to breathe unlike the stuffy smell she had been trapped in for quite the while. A feeling of bliss was felt for the first time. The bickering of the couple went on, the limo took a turn driving deeper and deeper into the woods.</p><p>“Where- why are we in the middle of the woods?” Allison spoke puzzled that a building can even exist out here. Finally stopping at a halt and a huge dark building was shown. It wasn't tall, only about three floors. It was relatively wide enough to be large, but I neither can guarantee you finding it if you stumble into the woods. The black gates of the building softly creaks open just when Kiara walks up to the gates. Kiara dashes towards the middle of the pathway spreading her arms out and facing towards the newcomer.</p><p>“Welcome to the home base! I am Takanashi Kiara, but please call me Tenchou, today will be the first day of your training! Welcome!” Tenchou shouts holding out a hand for the second time this time without the urge to punch. Kiara had always done this to newcomers introducing herself completely when they arrived at their destination.</p><p>“I-it would be a pleasure to work with you then. I hope I can make up for that nose,” Allison answers back this time smirking and taking the hand. "I wouldn't hope you getting on the wrong side of me before something else breaks."</p><p>Kiara took a large step back this time heading over to her girlfriend for protection. Is she scared? Yes, just wait until Allison is done with her training with the reaper.  </p><p>“Love the conversation right now, but we have to start going. Can’t keep the rest waiting you know,” Cali announced moving from Kiara to open the entrance for the two.  </p><p>"What a gentleman, thank you!” Kiara teases blowing a kiss that was swatted away. </p><p>A small "Thanks," was appreciated after the bird. </p><p>Even with the dark exterior the inside was unexpectedly normal. The first part of the home consists of a bar with a nearby lounging area that has a large TV. The dark oak and white curtains blended extremely well with the surroundings. It was a mix of just black and white. ( I suc at describing homes ,so uhhh imagine however you would like the home to be like) To the left sat a dark empty hall while to the right was decorated with nice white marbled stairs. </p><p>"Come on, come on let's get you upstairs to meet everyone. Then we can get you to your room," Tenchou cheers already zooming up the stairs. Cali decided to have a drink instead leaving Allison to take care of the energetic boss. Walking up the stairs she was met with a glass entrance to the balcony to her right. The view projected the hallow woods, not the most interesting thing to stare at. Taking a few more steps she was met with two more halls one going forwards to another pair of stairs and one to the left. </p><p>"Over here!" Kiara calls out popping out from a room. Slowly strolling over Allison's stomach acted funny. . . something was about to happen. Something she would have never expected. </p><p>"BOO!" a voice shouts from behind activating a quick reflex punching whoever had appeared. "What the fuck- that punch, Kiara who did hell did you bring home?! " the same voice grumbles in pain. Turning around she was met with a blonde, she wore a white lab coat suited with a red tie as well as a  knee length skirt. Dropped on the ground from her was a monocle and stethoscope. </p><p>"Uh, I am so sorry. My reflexes work too fast, I don't even know what happened," Allison blabbers praying she didn't mess up. The woman faced Allison  blood coming out of her nose. The icy blue eyes observed her. She silently nods, Kiara pops out again already expecting this happening, she gives a long stare back to the blonde then sighs nodding back.</p><p>"Am I getting in trouble or something? Hello?" Allison spoke the silent was going to drive her insane. The doctor drew her hand under her skirt. A needle had appeared containing a strange blue liquid. "Wha-" was the last words of the newcomer the world went blurry , Allison was dazed unable to move at all. </p><p>she watched the boss talk to the mysterious new coworker. Kiara seemed frantic while the other smiled looking back at the fallen body. </p><p>"Amelia Watson," were the last words sighed from Kiara. The world finally shut down going black. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It was a bit tough thinking how I wanted this chapter to go, so if it's all over the place sorry :( I need to plan better haha.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just What Are You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Amelia watsonnn ;D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cracking her eyes down the world still spun. This time she was laying down on a bed, however realizing what happened Allison shot up alert. Kiara was nowhere in sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, hey there, I’m no harm, calm down,” Amelia spoke, backing up a  bit to prevent another accident. Just like Kiara she wore a bandage covering her nose.  </span>
</p><p><span>“Oh, sorry about the nose. I have a habit with er breaking them,” Allison mutters, rubbing the back of her neck. Trying to stand up a wave of nauseous </span>hits her, having her stumble a bit. </p><p>
  <span>“Careful, the Watson concoction still hasn't worn off yet. You didn’t even say your name and already wanted to leave huh,” the blonde doctor retorts raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am Allison Morton, sorry about that,” Allison introduced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, so you do have nice manners. I am Amelia Watson. Call me Dr.Watson. I’m the doctor in this house ,” she replies as they shook hands, sharing a few looks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, I hope to work well with you then,” Allison added this time with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you really want us to have that sort of connection. . . you got your mom’s number?” Amelia jokes nudging her elbow at the shoulder of Allison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have her grave number . . ,” Allison replies, making the room silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>  A few seconds went by and no one said a thing. Soon a paper was given from the doctor. The report of the body condition for the newcomer had been all recorded down. Some information like her chest size was written down and it  popped a bubble of why she was injected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you- actually nevermind, I don't want to know,” Allison grumbles facepalming. She did not need to imagine what the doctor did with her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t do anything funny,” Amelia answered putting her hands up in innocent. She really read the thoughts of Allison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor, that does not reassure me, you can get arrested,” Allison sighs face tinted with blush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pfft I’m not as old as Kiara, nice joke you got there. Well, this room we are in belongs to you. Welcome to the team! That punch was a nice one, I hope we can duel one day!” Amelia shouts through the hall the moment she leaves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was simply a bed, a work desk with a lamp and a bookshelf with the drawer sitting nearby. Light from the bed window dawned Allison’s shadow over the room. The door opens again this time it’s the boss herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did chatting with Amelia go?” Kiara asks when Allison took a step out into the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is an interesting person? Does she touch everyone’s body for a reason?” Allison questions back, the concerned look made Kiara laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can trust her. She doesn’t do anything bad unless you want her too. It’s part of her job anyways” Kiara replies chuckling a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are we visiting next?” came the next question from Allison. Just when she asks that, they had stood outside of another door. Kiara waited for Allison to open it.  Allison was repeating “No Reflexes, No Reflexes,” as she turned the knob. Breaking all her coworkers' noses was the last she needed. The door opens only to lead a dark room with a figure sitting in front of screens. Each screen was painted with numbers and codes. Staring at it made Allison’s head spin. Math was her least talented subject, numbers included. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello-,” Allison introduces only to be slapped with a purple slimy object.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am so sorry! You guys surprised me, Kiara what did I say about opening my room without knocking!” the woman spoke. Her voice was quite soft and cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha ha ha, sorry Ina this was the perfect time for revenge,” Kiara cackles when Allison struggled her way up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What even slapped her.. . staring in front of her was a tentacle and her new coworker, but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HOLY SHI-,” Allison gasped, backing her way from whatever she just saw. Kiara is wheezing at this point. “I-I am Allison Morton, nice to meet you,” Allison adds, shaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, I am Ninomae Ina'nis. Ina is shorter, so call me that. I am the computer genius. If you ever need a hand to borrow just ask heh,” Ina introduced wrapping one of her tentacules to shake the hand of the mortal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I hope to work well with you,” Allison nods, still adjusting her hands to the slimy hands. Ina wore simple clothes, a gray turtleneck with leggings as well as a pair of fuzzy socks. Her black rimmed glasses covered her dark eyebags from the lack of sleep. That makes Allison wonders ...those ears on her head ..can she touch them??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome! Now we have one more to go! Then we can really have some fun!” Kiara chirps grinning widely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be down soon then. See you two Ina-moment,” Ina spoke, adding a tried pun in the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know everyone who works here is not human if you are wondering. Well except for Watson. She is still unique in her own way,” Kiara explains.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what are you?” Allison asks. Kiara looks pretty human to me at least.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a phoenix, Cali is a reaper and Ina is possessed with the power of tentacles and we have one more magical creature here,” Kiara adds in giving a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That describes the feathers that hung near Kiara ears or how Cali’s stare gave a wave of chills. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s new. How come there aren’t any other members?” she questions this time a silent stood in between both of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When people found out what we were they quitted. Cause we were “different” or creepy and disgusting,” Kiara sighs. The atmosphere felt a little heavy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s pretty cool,” Allison smiles. That statement was true. It was nice being with people that are unique from you after all. “It’s nice seeing something different than just “normal”,” Allison adds on and this statement made Kiara smile a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both went back downstairs and into the dark hallway Allison had been wondering. The closer they went the more stronger the stench became. Allison had to hold her nose to not gag. Kiara's nose was lucky enough not to function for this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Gura! Oh my. . ,” Kiara yells the next second regretting her choice. A body laid on the metal table … intestines spilling from it’s stomach and it’s head, where did the head go?? Blood stained all over the gigantic white tee of the new coworker.  Why is there blood on her mouth?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heyo! I am Gawr Gura! Same(shark) here!” the small girl? introduced. Gura walked over, the steps she took made small squishy sounds from the blood spilled on her boots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hi I’m Allison Morton. N-ice to meet you,” Allison stutters. Gura’s teeth and tail made it clear of why there were tomato stains over her mouth. “A shark right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep! Wait, let me clean up!” Gura chirps shutting the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison went to look at Kiara whose face was pale. Not going to lie Allison had the urge to vomit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How old is Gura? She is handling blood better than any small kid,” Allison lightly laughs hopefully to lighten up the mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey I heard you! I am older than you dummy!” Gura shouts opening the back open this time the room was less stained with blood and her outfit changed into a shark hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? How old are you?” Allison blurted out, shocked in Gura’s size. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“9000? Wait no 9890? I- whatever 9000. I am 9000 years old!” she answered in triumph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope to work well with you then,” Allison nods, still trying to process everything. Gura is sure small for a 9000 year old shark.  They shook hands giving another a smile. Gura was quite cute, It made Allison forget about the lifeless body she just saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nooowww we celebrate! Come on!” the phoenix grins moving on from what she just saw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s what they did. A few drinks here and there (none for Allison of course) stuffy themselves with food while stories and jokes went around. Allison felt content , she laughed freely for once it has been a while since she was opened about how she felt. Who knew a mafia boss could do that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After cleaning up exhaustion fell upon the girls. It was time to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Be prepared for tomorrow. We are heading somewhere important,” Kiara announced. Allison nods it was her first mission she will be participating tomorrow, but for now she needs rest. Good night ;D.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoy this chapter and I’ll see you again! I update a time in two days short words wait two days and there will be a chapter or I may update the next day.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Mission Failed ;-;</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lesson learned when you have a gun don't use it when you are trying a stealth mission. . .</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her morning routine was nothing out of the regular. Allison gets up , heads to the bathroom, brushes her teeth and fixes up her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know what many people would do when they get up. Her clothes had a change to it. Kiara had left these outside of her room during the morning. It was a nice navy button up that had a fancy phoenix imprint on it. Then a black suspender which Allison struggled to attach to the new pair of washed black jeans. Slipping on a pair of black boots she finally heads downstairs.  Faces with smiles and shock was what she was greeted with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are looking stunning!” Kiara squeals. She went up to the newly dressed girl examining every corner and aspect of the new outfit. “I knew you would work well with this,” Kiara adds on taking a last look at the imprint. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, these feel quite comfortable as well,” Allison nods letting a small smile pass through. Then it hits where did they get her clothing size? From her dirtied clothes from yesterday? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, I knew those body measurements would come in handy,” Watson smirks, passing a wink over to Allison. Allison grimace deciding it was better if she stuck towards Cali-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you want anything for breakfast? Maybe join me for some wine,” Cali asks, taking a sip of her red wine. Allison was still too young to drink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No thank you. I’m only 16 Cali. . .some tea would be great,” Allison nervously laughs. This was one interesting morning, maybe Ina would be the energy she needs today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“16 huh? You are probably the youngest worker we have ever hired. Would you like some extra dark espresso?  You might have a better time espresso-ing yourself ;D,” Ina jokes giving off a small giggle.  Allison joined in with a small laugh as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A certain midget shark joins the table. She has just woken up, hair still messily ruffled and her face dazed. That’s until she saw Allison.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heyyy! Kiara why don’t I get a nice uniform like Allison’s! Maybe I can finally look more grown-up,” Gura huffs. “ Pass me salmon milk as well please!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gura you know if you wear something like that you would make it messy in a second right?” Kiara questions sliding the salmon milk box over to Gura who happily opened it up to drink. Gura glared back. (petition for Gura to get smth nice haha)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salmon milk huh,” Allison mutters. She was malfunctioning thoughts swarming her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Want a sip?” Gura offers giving a toothy smile. The brown haired girl declines. She might as well just eat her own thoughts instead of breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know the drill today Allison! I’ll be sending Cali with you just in case, but a small bandit group has been camping pretty near here. They are located in an abandoned building that should be easily spotted unlike here. Burn it down if you can too,” Kiara explains, her face turning serious with the mention of them camping nearby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They haven’t made a move yet, so why would we destroy their-” Allison wonders only to be cut off by Cali. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a long story. Not a good one though,” Cali grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison looks around seeing how the other members gave the same looks of seriousness.  A cold silence went through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reminds me newbie you have a weapon yet?” Watson asks. “Fists don’t count even if they are made of steel,” she adds on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then no,” Allison answers, shaking her head. There goes her new nickname "newbie".  A pistol slid towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That can do you for now, it’s a small bandit group anyways,”  Amelia smiles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison nods in thanks. Cali was already standing by the door waiting for her. They planned on traveling by foot; it wasn’t too far. Leaves and branches crunched beneath their feet. Each step Allison took the atmosphere chokes her. She had injured many, but killing that was a past she did not want to revisit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gray worn down building stood. It was only about a couple floors high, not too shabby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to you now, I’ll be out patrolling the border. If you need me just shout my name,” Cali nods giving a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There goes Allison, her hands shook with the gun in her hand. Peeking around every corner she finally stalks up the backstairs. Not even a minute later she has heard talking of two men. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know our target Tenchou?” one of the dudes chuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she is weak as shit can’t wait until boss takes her down. That group is small and useless anyways haha,” his buddy laughs. The insults that have been thrown at Kiara wasn’t supposed to make Allison angry. She has known the boss for a short amount of time. However her blood boiled irritated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to bother your gossip, but I think it’s time you can finally shut up,” Allison smirks pointing the gun at one of the men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you-,” was the last words until the bullet penetrates the skull of one of them. When his buddy picked up the walkie-talkie to alert the rest, Allison pulled the trigger to shoot again letting the floor bleed red. The satisfying feel spread throughout Allison’s body. The color red was good to see again.  Footsteps ran up the stairs, I guess they caught onto the situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Allison mutters. She went over to the stairs shooting the person in front making the rest behind tumble down as the lifeless body fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit! Get them!” A gruff voice yells. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison dashed for it scrambling up the stairs as bullets flashed by her. Turning behind she pulled the trigger a couple times watching more bodies fall and blood splashing onto the walls. A bandit jumped for it, grabbing the leg of the intruder. Allison kicked having her leg released she step hard on the head making the bandit unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More shots and yelling passed through the stairs. Allison was almost at the rooftop, however pain hits her thighs </span>
  <b>hard</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Argh!” she growls falling onto the steps. It was too late one out of the three bandits had their gun pointed to the head of the girl. This was it-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison shuts her eyes tight, she waits nothing happens. The moment she opens her eyes headless bandits laid on the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time don’t start off with a gun,your fist might come in handy” Cali advised, spinning a large scythe in hand. Allison forgot she was working with a reaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Cali,” Allison sighs. Cali offered her shoulder for the girl to lean on. Once they got out. A match was flicked setting the building to burn. (Don’t worry the area was already deforested from the owner who wanted the building built.) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both waddled back to a place Allison called home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is anyone badly injured!?” Kiara blabbers worried about what had happened to the two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One, I’m fine the border just had a few bandits. But the newbie got a bullet through her legs,” Cali explains setting down Allison on a nearby chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Phew, nothing too bad I’ll get Ame. Do you guys need Gura to help with the bodies or ?” Kiara asks, turning around before she rushes upstairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, the place is set to burn,” Cali responded with a light smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amelia strolls down a few minutes later with an injection in hand. Allison stares suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you will fall asleep, but this injection is meant for you to heal faster,” Amelia explains, swiftly she got the needle into Allison’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear if anything like before happens be prepared for another broken nose,” Allison slurs. Closing her eyes a gremlin’s laugh was heard before she fell into the dream world. (Amelia your going to get arrested I swear-) </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hopefully this wasn't too rushed. Thank you for supporting this story! I hope you will decide to stick around until the end!:D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Buried Burdens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>have you ever had a dream that, that, um, that you had, uh, that you had to, you could, you do, you wit, you wa, you could do so, you do you could, you want, you wanted him to do you so much you could do anything?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Whatever dream she was currently in she did not enjoy it a bit. The room is surrounded in darkness as chains grasp her wrists and ankles tying her down.  Footsteps soon can be heard walking towards her. The harder she struggled to get the chains off the heavier they felt dragging her to exhaustion.  Giving up she flopped down to her knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?!  Let me go!” Allison shouts, her breathing was rigged from trying to wiggle her way out the entangled trap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The steps got closer this time Allison got ready to attack whoever had put her here.  A disgustingly wet hand met with her cheek, the room suddenly brightens up. Words clogged the throat of Allison, this memory she had been burying for so long. Pains her to see it again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m you,” the figure replies. Allison looks upwards, they weren’t wrong it was her. The same her two years ago with golden eyes that have lost their light, head to toe stained with splattered red and that large axe belonging in the workshop of her long gone father.  (An: Pls don’t try painting with an axe 0/10  recommended) </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bodies laid dead around the floors, Allison tried to speak, scream and protest to herself for what they have done, but she couldn't breathe, the air felt tight to even breathe in.  The same wet blood covered hands that went on her cheeks went to her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ack!” gasped Allison. Looking at her surroundings she was in Gura’s coughs* body coughs* processing room laying right on the metal table, where who knows what has been on here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, I am dead. That pretty cool,” Allison breathes at least her body will be in good hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! You are finally awake!” Gura exclaimed. “I hope it wasn’t too un-comfy here,” she nervously laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison pales a bit, damn she didn’t expect to die in the hands of the shark. It’s fine she is pretty cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you are taking me alive make it painless,” Allison stated. Gura gave her a confused look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, hold on I’ll get Amelia,” Gura sighs before shouting through the hall. “Ame, I think you gave her the wrong injection! Allison is acting weird!, whines Gura. Sounds of two people walking got closer here. The newbie laying on the table decided to sit upright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swore I gave her the right one, actually did I?” Amelia's voice muttered through the halls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ame, you know we can’t have something like that afford to happen! You know exactly who she belongs to!” Kiara's voice panics and that is when they arrived at the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling right now? Dizzy? Nauseous? Normal?” Amelia asks a clipboard in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I feel normal. I think?” Allison replied. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. She had to be brought into Gura’s special room for a reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth and say ahhh,” Amelia orders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The patient opened her mouth while Amelia took an examination. Then she laid her hands on Allison’s forehead. Finishing her report she turns back to Kiara and Gura. “She is 100% fine, I am more than sure now I did not use the wrong concoction,” Dr.Watson explains rubbing her chin while thinking about Allison’s state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s because we dropped her while carrying her here,” Gura mumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison almost fell off the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys what? Actually can someone explain to me why I am here? Am I going to be Gura’s new experiment or something?” Allison sighs rubbing her temple from a migraine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- Gura don’t scare us like that again,” Kiara sighs in relief. “You were quite the weight. Since we couldn’t carry you upstairs we decided this place was the closest,” Kiara then explains, clearing up a lot of questions from Allison.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was the couch not available??” Allison then asks even more dumbfounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The trio look among themselves then silence. Allison wanted to facepalm, but then again they went through the trouble to carry her all the way here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good news is Allison’s thighs felt a lot better, it has been only an hour or two since she has woken up. That was quite the miracle this group can pull off. Well still in mind that everyone is a kind of their own. The three fought among another blaming each other of fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time explain to me where I am when I wake up please. I thought I was about to become Gura’s lunch,” Allison chuckles. “By the way where did Cali go? I need to thank her a bit,” she adds on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On her smoke break, she decided to go after me today. I swear she is becoming more charming everyday!” squealed Kiara. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few more conversations were shared among the four until Allison excused herself to find the missing pink haired reaper. Checking the front door, she wasn’t there. That leaves the backyard or the balcony upstairs. Too lazy to walk all the way to the back of the house Allison climbed her way upstairs just in time when Ina walked out her room going to refill her mug with more caffeine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh hey there, what are you looking for? I can lend a tentacle here,” Ina suggested with a wink. Allison lets out a laugh. Ina is quite the cute one when she pulls out a joke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you seen Cali?” Allison then asks. Ina’s ears? Flaps? Perked up giving a warm smile she pointed to the balcony to the right. Allison nods with a quiet “Thanks,” both of them parted ways. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The balcony door opened with a small creak and closed with a thump. The strong smell of cigarettes made Allison want to cough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not in the mood Kuso- oh hey Allison how can I help?” Cali first groans then quickly changes her tone noticing it wasn’t Kiara. (she maybe wanted Kiara to come instead . . maybe)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I’m not bothering, I’ll leave right after this. I’m here to say thanks for saving me back there,” Allison awkwardly laughs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well these two had something in common, they both suck at making small talks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no it’s fine if you stay. No need for the thanks too it was my job to keep you safe. Kusotori wouldn’t be so happy if you ended up with a missing limb or worse,” Cali mutters with a hint of sadness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, guess she really does care for her wife,” Allison smirks. Cali turns around in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey! I just don’t like seeing her down, you know I would do that for anyone,” Cali huffs face burning red. “I hope you know sooner of why we hired you,” she mutters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You all know what happened, don't you,” Allison whispers just enough for both of them to hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yea we do," Cali lets out a weak smile.  A yell loud enough from downstairs interrupted the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey Allison stop trying to flirt with my wife! I still love you Cali!" Kiara shouts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's my call I'll see you downstairs later," Allison laughs. "Don't keep your wife waiting," She winks as well watching Cali's face quickly flush. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>there will be only 10 chapters for this series so be prepared :D and btw yes thank YOU for reading I will see you next time ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Finish What He started</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I know my writing isn't the best and this is quite short sbadsb im losing brain cells from school. Next chapter will be a short explaination of what is currently happening.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What, this soon? How did they find us?! Impossible, she isn’t prepared and she will end up. . . I see very well,” Kiara replies back, hands clenched into fist.</p><p>It was a brand new morning as everyone gathered around to have breakfast. Kiara managed to get a call. Hearing the tone of the pheonixes words everyone in the room tensed up. Whatever it was, it wasn’t going to be pretty. </p><p>“I-I need a smoke,” Kiara groans, heading upstairs to the balcony. Allison, who tried to stop Kiara to ask what happened, was stopped by a certain reaper.<br/>
“Not right now, I’ll go talk to her instead. It’s better if you don’t get on kusotori’s bad side,” Cali advised then heading off as well to seek out the bird.<br/>
The atmosphere was thick in tension, was this something she supposed to know?<br/>
“I hate to break in and make the mood worse, but what is going on?” Allison interrupts.  It has been quite a while since Allison had stayed here, she needs to know what’s up. </p><p>“Hey, did your dad tell you anything about his jobs?” Ina softly ask.<br/>
“No, I only know that he has been a lumberjack,” Allison answers, shaking her head no.<br/>
“Did he say anything about finding someone or some people,” Amelia adds in raising an eyebrow.<br/>
Allison thinks harder, she had a great relationship with her family, however digging up the past was something she was fond of.  Then it pops in her head. </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________<br/>
“Dad, why does no one want to be friends with me, am I  scary?” small Allison asks. She was on the verge of tears. Allison was always lonely when small.<br/>
“No, of course you aren’t honey, you are a wonderful kid,” the father responded, ruffling the small girl’s head.<br/>
“Am I going to ever find friends?” The girl asks again this time the dad let out a warm smile.<br/>
“One day you would meet a unique bunch of people that you would call your family too.” the dad answers chuckling a bit.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Allison scrunched her face, confused.  A photo was slipped towards her from Amelia.  A man around his 20’s smiled with the four.  That was Allison’s dad Maxwell Morton. Once a inspirable man for his daughter is now watching his daughter’s adventure from above.<br/>
“Your dad started this project, he was an amazing man,” Amelia praises.</p><p>“Until he found his partner and gave his title to Kiara. It was sad that he had to leave, however we didn’t expect a rival group to-,” Ina tries to explain, but was shortly cut off.<br/>
“To come after him and his family. Until I killed them in my hands just to have myself sentenced to prison,” Allison quickly finishes the story.<br/>
“You two are exactly alike, it was a miracle that I found you,” Kiara’s voice appears.  Allison had always looked up to her dad. It amazed her how he can stay so positive and strong every time something unexpectedly bad happens. </p><p> </p><p>“He was so cool! He always gave me salmon milk whenever he went out to a business meeting,” Gura happily hums.<br/>
Allison smiled at that remark and reminded her the times he would bring homes some treats for her as well.<br/>
“The watch I have right now was a watch he helped me handcraft. Heh, he might also help me get some mom’s to ground pound,” Snickered Amelia.<br/>
It kind of scared her that her dad managed to get along with the doctor, but she can’t blame him. Watson’s weirdness is part of her charm.</p><p>“He brought me a world of music even if his songs aren’t my type. He got me into writing some songs,” Cali nods joining in the two.<br/>
Maxwell liked classical music quite a lot so maybe it ended up being passed on since Allison favored classical music.<br/>
“Humu humu without him I don’t think I would ever know how to use a computer. You two never learn about coming into my room by knocking,” Ina sighed then gave in a smile.<br/>
Allison really needs to start remembering that before Ina’s tentacles throw her out the windows by accident one day.<br/>
“He was really an amazing boss here,” Kiara sniffles. </p><p>Allison didn’t care how her ending would be like. Dead or alive seeing how everyone appreciated Maxwell. Today she should set foot to take down the rival. To finish what her father had started. Allison stood up, placing a foot on the stairs she turned to look at the others who gave her looks of confusion.<br/>
“Come on! We have a job to finish! Tenchou set our location, it’s time to give back the bad guys what they deserve!” Allison cheers.<br/>
Grins slowly appeared onto the rest of the 4 members. It was time to taste revenge at it’s finest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's rushed but I hope you enjoy reading this! Thank you for sticking around ;D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Explaination :0</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a quick what is happening now. School has been dragging my legs so I post every two days or so pls be patient with me!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hi! This is your only and truly Baguette and yes I didn’t expect myself to come this far tbh. So thank you, thank you for supporting this story! Now on with the explanation.</p><p>About Allison:<br/>Allison Morton is a 14 year old she was sentenced for murder for a couple years in prison. Who did she kill? It was a team of assassins  from a rival mafia group, however not finding any proof for the attack she was accused for murdering her family as well as a bunch of strangers. Two years later at 16 she met Kiara. <br/>She gets along with everyone in the crew, but find Ina the most fondest even though Allison gets beaten up by Ina's tentacles when she ends up opening the door too sudden. Amelia. . .she has no idea how to feel over her 10/10 terrified of the doctor. Kiara is super energetic she wonders how the reaper even handles her or even how her dad handled her. Allison enjoys spoiling Gura with lots of salmon at times (you can't get mad at her she is too cute) and Cali and Allison can never have a long conversation :/ that's how socially awkward they are. <br/>(Yes ik she is hella young to do some sh*t like this and scary) At the same time I did want to show people that even at a young age you can accomplish if you can try. Pls don't be like Allison shvajabsjfbaj. </p><p> </p><p>About Maxwell:<br/>Maxwell Morton (Allison Dad) was an ex "mafia" boss. His sense of justice was really strong. So around his early 20’s he decided to create a project to take down criminal groups or other mafia teams that have been troubling the community. <br/>At first the community thought he was another trouble, however seeing what he has done he became popular towards the citizens. Many insisted on joining when seeing how much he pays. But gets scared afterwards seeing the other members. He maybe did it on purpose… actually yeah he did. It was not long until he knew that supernaturals surrounded the world. <br/>How did he hire them well for Ina she had gotten herself lost on the lands so did Gura. Giving them a place to live in exchange they would have to work for him. Amelia just popped out of nowhere while if you have a chicken the reaper will always end up appearing. <br/>In his late 20’s like 27 I guess. He found the love of his life. Shortly after they expected a child. Knowing the dangers that can happen he gave up his positions to Kiara. He went to settle on a place far from the city. He died from an attack the day when it was Allison’s 14th birthday. (Damn that is one nice a*s gift there jk jk jk) <br/>Yes Kiara and the rest knew about it, but when they arrived the police already has taken over. Kiara knowing about Maxwell having a kid decided to look for them. She has never seen Allison until she was looking through a list of prisoner names and seeing Morton. </p><p> </p><p>About Rival: (you can call him bob, joe dunno)<br/>No one has ever seen the boss face to face. He was one of Maxwell’s partners in crime. They had the same sight for justice. However seeing how much fame Maxwell was getting it stung him. One day he turned his back on Maxwell and left. He decided to start his own crew with the same idea of Max's hoping he would blow up in fame too, however for that to happen he had to take down Maxwell. <br/>Did Maxwell know that Bob was fame hungry? No. It was after forcing an assassin to talk who had sent him. Bob decided to get himself involved into doing illegal trading of weapons, drugs idk you name it. Soon he gained top spot in the mafia world. (Maxwell gave himself a mafia title to not blow his cover) Now his goal is to take down Kiara. Now you know why there was a group of bandits nearby at chapter 3. . (just throw something at me if i'm wrong) <br/>Anyways this is my first time ever posting a writing, so thank you again for supporting me ;D.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Closer to Victory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>with a little bit of personality ;D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Beep, beep ,beep! The alarm clock had rang when it had hit 5 in the early morning the sun has yet to rise. Today was the day that they had plans to infiltrate the base. Of course everyone else is coming along, not just Allison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Making her way towards the bathroom to get ready there was still a couple minutes before the others started to stumble their way here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming her way back to her room to get dressed Allison managed to bump into Cali who had made her way back from the balcony. Guess she was the early bird after all. The lingering smell of cigs made Allison scrunch her nose; the smell wasn’t something up her alley. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breakfast went by like usual everyone talking about their plans making sure they  have gone over everything. At the end the only hope that was said was for each other’s safety.  The same black luxurious car waited outside for the passengers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HOOCHA! Guess who got some sick lookin clothes!” a small voice squealed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh where-, hey Amelia did you install something onto the pavement for it to talk? “ Allison jokingly asks turning to see Amelia trying her hardest not to laugh.  Gura however frowned and was clearly offended.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hey! Are you making fun of my size again!? I’ll mess you up if you say anything else one more time!” Gura grumbles  baring her shark teeth at the taller girl next to the blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. Kiara had a nice pick for you, you look cute heh,” Allison chuckles only to have Gura huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not cute, I am supposed to be a shark! Shaaaaaaarkkkk!!” Gura threatens making Kiara, Cali and Ina giggle when they exit the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The car ride went smoothly with another sharing a few words before arriving at a pitch black alleyway.    A gun was thrown over to the hands of Allison’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here you will definitely need this,” Watson smirks. Allison gave a smile back, taking a step out of the car she quickly puts on an earpiece. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan went like this Ina and Kiara will map out the area diffusing the security system. Gura will be guarding the outside area, maybe even finding a small enough entrance to fit herself through, Amelia will be heading with Cali and Allison since if they get hurt there will be a doctor nearby just in case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allison hopes the plan will go the way they wished. It wasn’t a perfect plan, but they worked with what they had. A certain reaper  waved over at a back entrance distracting Allison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hear me? Hello? Anyone?” Kiara chirps into a microphone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Loud and clear here, same with Allison,” Cali responded. They have already managed to sneak through an opened entrance leading to a room full of shipments of whatever was in those boxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t touch these, they smell incredibly off,” Amelia warns, skimming her hands above the boxes dusting off a strange white powder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watson, you are saying that and yet you are touching it. What kind of logic-get down!” Cali snorts shortly after pushing the two following her to stop.  It seems like footsteps have moved it’s way into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Onto three we go, got it?” hissed Cali. Amelia gave a thumbs up and Allison grinned in an answer. Cali’s fingers counted down 3, 2- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi who's there!” a voice interrupts then goes a click of a gun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“gUH- whatever fuck this, lets get them!” Cali shouts. Even one gunshot had set alert to people nearby. “I got this covered, ask Ina where to go next!,” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison dashed for it with Watson following behind. More shots followed behind them in the hall. Watson of course shot back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bleh ,your mom’s were a pain to ground pound! BITCH!” Watson screams when a bullet flies past her shoulder.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ina, lend a tentacle or hand here! Where are we heading next! Holy shiiiiii!,” screeched Allison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to make your way up to the top floor, there should be a staircase if you take a left turn on the next corner,” Ina explains her hands were still typing away on the laptop. She had to slow down the rate of people coming after Allison, at this point things can get messy. . . there really isn’t much she can do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“To your right!” Watson warns as Allison turns around making a clear head shot. Behind them bodies decorated the floor, but only more came after them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bang, Bang Bang! More shots from Allison added finishing touches to the floor as they took their left turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go, go, go! Ina said to head all the way up,” Allison gasped to the blonde haired doctor who magically just dodge more bullets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Watch the hat!,” Watson growls sticking a certain finger towards the chasers. They had to be careful shooting around this area with the amount of dangerous materials laying around they could cause an explosion taking everyone including themselves out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Searching around Allison found a wooden table laying on the side to cut themselves some time she did a reasonable thing. Yes, she rolled the table towards the crowd.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stumbling up the stairs as fast as they can a loud rumble shook the building….. Watson just as well fell on the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gunshots followed just right behind them, oh no. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the late update I caught a cold and dasbjfdcb completely died lol sorry for the change of story mood. I had a refresh of my head and decided to bring out a bit more of the characters. </p><p>Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading a supporting this series. ( I may have an idea for an upcoming new series)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Make the last shot count</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>still sick was dying trying to get this done ahhhhhhhhhhhgghhhh</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“They have to be kidding- they already shot the shipments!” Allison panics. Nothing bad wasn’t happening to them, yet, however it was quite the surprise when fire started to trickle it’s way to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And they are flammable,” Watson adds on. A shove was given by the doctor for the girl to go on. “I got this covered there isn’t much enemies left you should take the chance and go,” Amelia encourages giving a thumbs up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“B-but the fire,” Allison fussed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t my mom, there is an exit here I’m sure. So GO!”  Amelia snorts before pulling herself down hiding in the stairs to reload. Allison ran for it, her lungs at this point were burning, but that was the last of her concerns.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was met with a door at the last floor with bodyguards standing prepared to shoot at the invader. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry buds your boss has a visit,” Allison shortly stated before pulling the gun to the heads of the guards.  Being stupid enough they lept forwards trying someway to grasp girl. It only ended in bodies laying on the floor drowning in their own blood. She let the door fall open by itself, inside revealing a man who held onto a black suitcase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been a while, since I last saw you. You were just as small as this suitcase you know,” the man grumbled. Allison would have never known what he hid behind his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Allison spoke the intensity in the room had vanished. Did she make a comment that was in matter of fact quite out of the nowhere …. Yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What. Damn, my dad introduced me to an uhhh quite the looking mafia boss,” Allison blurts out. She was expecting some tall, big man maybe 6 feet wearing an all black tuxedo. Maybe even with a top hat, monocle glasses and the most important part a mustache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead she has gotten herself a man that seemed like he hasn’t shaved in the last 5 years, his shirts are messily buttoned together. Never mind he may have gotten a tad chubby that's why. In all seriousness he is just </span>
  <em>
    <span>ugly</span>
  </em>
  <span> (AN: you can add more to him if you want lol) </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should have known that your damn father had another child somewhere,” He spoke glaring at the girl. “But that is alright, since now you can join him too,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to hear about your sorrows, but I’ll need to take you down with me!” Allison growls. She charged for the man only to quickly realize a bullet flying through her shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mafia leader went for the door giving an extra shot to the girl. Well there goes her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You might wonder why he didn’t spend his time killing her. It’s hard to do that when the building is burning down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Argh! Hey come back here you coward,” Allison shouts. Forcing herself to get up and run after the man.  Racing up another pair of stairs she was just steps away from being able to kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You- huffs- will never- huff- get me in time!” were his last words when he had made his way through the door of the roof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allison who got through the door a bit later saw the helicopter hover from the ground. Now beginning to fly higher into the sky. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hope you can say hi to your father for me! Ahahaha!” the mafia leader laughs. Allison didn’t panic, she didn’t say anything back neither did she run and try to kill the cocky leader with her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fire roared beneath then, hungry. It wanted to devour the building with them in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allison may just have a pistol, but when she held it up to aim at the helicopter and pulled the trigger. Time slowed down for a second the second she blinked the bullet had reached the pilot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, fuck!” Allison panics when she sees the helicopter waver it’s way to the building. There is one way out. Allison stared off the edge of the building. It’s now or never. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feeling felt light, it was almost as if her body was floating. At least she had her revenge, her story now has come to an end.  Allison closed her eyes imagining how nice it would be to see her family again.  Until she felt something that yanked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allison was still in the air of course, however she was flying? No, Floating??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are quite the weight you know,” a familiar voice appears overhead.  Kiara had flaming orange wings sprouted from her back, her hair gliding in the winds as they got lower to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allison was speechless having no idea if she should laugh, smile or thank her boss. A few meters from the ground Kiara could not carry Allison anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ina please take her, my arms are going to die,” groans Kiara, dropping her into a pair of tentacles  which had caught her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for that catch boss, oh did you manage to get Dr.Watson as well?” Allison questioned when she was placed on the ground. She may have wobbled a bit from the pain in her arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You mean me, yes I made it out just finnee. You should look at yourself,” Amelia  interrupts dusting off the remaining dirt on her. Cali followed shortly behind coughing from the smoke. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where? How? What?” Allison spoke dumbfounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Family reunion! Everyone did great, now let's get going. The police can clean this mess up,” Kiara nervously laughs, staring at the still burning building. “Anyone want anything to eat?” she then asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Salmonnn, eating all that human meat is making me sick. They taste bad bleh,” Gura stated. She was covered with blood head to toe. I don’t think those stains are coming out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humu,humu I would like the usual,l a tako (taco) please,” Ina nods, throwing in a pun at this time. Allison is weak for Ina’s puns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guh, all that fighting I would rather drink some wine,” Cali grumbles. “There is going to be a pile of underworld work to do after this,” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would just need some painkillers, or maybe Dr.Watson can do her magic on me or something,” Allison shrugs. All she wanted was a shower she felt disgusting with the moist blood covering her shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got it, alright this time let’s go!” Kiara chirps getting into the Limo. Kiara needs to start preparing better for her crew after all they deserve it. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be the lasttttt thank you for reading!! After this I will probably go on break, don't worry a new series will be coming out soon maybe a new idea maybe an added story to this series 0-0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Cookies and Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ayyyyyy thank you for reading and supporting!! hopefully a new series will be made soon once I get inspired.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Everyone was satisfied with their meals, exhausted it was soon after everyone decided to go to bed early. Silent dawn in the household. Yet, some snores may be heard from certain rooms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allison was in deep slumber when came in contact with the bed, however she was cursed in being a light sleeper when she heard a thud downstairs. Carefully opening the door she sneaks her way down. You wouldn’t have now it was an intruder or not even though Kiara reassured Allison that the security system was heavy enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shuffling sound got closer, Allison’s back  was pressed flat against the wall ready to pounce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands up!” Allison blurted out holding an imaginary pistol, praying it would scare the person off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A!” Gura shrieked dropping her plate of stolen cookies she was about to snack on.  A loud CrASH startled everyone else in their slumber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allison's first reaction was that she sighed. She should have known it was one of the members that would have come down to snack on something, however she then saw who’s cookies belonged too and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You little stinker, so you have been taking my cookies!” growled Allison throwing herself on the apex predator. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-but you can’t have all of this to yourself! That’s selfish!” Gura roars back trying to wrestle her way out of Allison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, basically just imagine two girls in their pj’s rumbling on the floor arguing over the cookies…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kiaraaa!!” Both of them shouts hoping the ‘mom’ of the family would be able to take a side in who ended up being right. The lights flashed on in the kitchen making Allison and the small shark wince from the brightness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kiara stood by the stairs, arms crossed glaring at the two. Cali made her way down amused to see what had happened. Unlike Kiara she let out a small chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anyone spoke Kiara held up a hand, making her way upstairs coming back down with a certain dark haired tako. Ina let out a small sigh then gave in a soft smile. Her tentacles came in handy as it picked up the arguing two and cleaned up the trashed cookies and broken plate pieces that laid around. Watson popped in on the event trying her best not to laugh when she saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK, now how do you two think it’s okay to start a mess at 3 in the morning!” Kiara scolds Allison and Gura still hanging from Ina’s tentacles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gura stole my cookies,” Allison huffs, avoiding her eye contact with the shark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Allison tackled me first, she wasn’t letting me have the cookies,” Gura pouts crossing her arms then turning away from Allison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you two ever thought about sharing?” Kiara asks, raising an eyebrow. Silence came from the two their faces slowly turning red from embarrassment. Kiara groans what she got herself into. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To make up for waking up everyone Allison stared at Gura nodding her head while Gura nodded back. Giving a pleading look to Ina they were set down. This time they got a plan and a good one just for you to know. They ran off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you let them go?” Kiara asks, looking at Ina confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, bet they are causing trouble again,” Watson snickers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can tell what they are doing, it’s quite sweet,” Ina nods. A set of humu humu was shared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m betting on this, you owe me 20 if you were wrong,” Watson confidently boasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cali was busy comforting her bird girlfriend by setting her head on top of the phoenix and running her hands through her hair. It was only when Cali was tired enough she would show her softer side.  Kiara… she was still fuming with anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hoocha!” a shark voice booms while Allison is right behind her carrying some blankets with them. They made their way to the couch waving at the others to come join them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone laid themselves on the couch pairing up with a member. Of course Kiara was taken sooooo...Allison made her way to Ina. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sense someone is being biased here,” Amelia scoffs offended when Allison turns the moment she sees her. Gura jumped onto the blonde as that was the only seat left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bleh,” Both Allison and Gura stated, sticking their tongues out at another. That erupted giggles and small laughter from the crew.  It was quite nice for everyone to snuggle against another.  Kiara made her choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Amelia you owe Ina 20 bucks tomorrow,” Kiara smirks when the doctor makes an offended face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha! First I was turned away by Allison, now I owe Ina 20 bucks,” Amelia mockingly scoffs, putting a hand on her chest to be dramatic. Small laughs were shared again from everyone. When a soft snore was heard from the reaper, it was decided to finally go to bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allison didn’t regret calling them a family and for the rest of her time she didn't think she would. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wanted some fluff and I shall write the fluff, but I also wanted to bring out a bit more childish side of Allison into the story. Thank you for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>